Just like a Freshman
by Teiraa Strikes Again
Summary: Roxas is new in town and it seems that him and a certain redhead have some kind of a fasination in each other. Roxas is shy and angry, Axel is well Axel, Dem is happy to be here, and Sora never anticipated Riku. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. A New Kid In Town

**AN: Alright everyone new fic. It's out of world and a high school story (If you couldn't tell by the title). Rated M for lemons and limes later on in the story. GAY BOYS! If you no like, no read. Flames will get you nowhere. For all you boy-lovers, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or anything else I ever mention in this story.**

Just like a Freshman

By Teiraa Strikes Again

Chapter One

A short blond boy runs through the hallways, dashing to find his class. For the fortieth time today, he has asked himself 'Why do they have letters **and** numbers on these friggin classrooms… In addition, why do they still have 'wings' of the school, what is this 1872?' Finally finding his new English class, he stops to catch his breath, but just for a second before trying not to look so damn nervous as he walks into class. Damn, he feels just like a freshman.

Looking around, he sees no teacher, just a whole lot of teenagers looking at him. Quietly, he moves towards the teacher's desk and intends to wait there, staring down until whoever is in charge walks in. Lucky for Roxas he didn't have to wait very long.

A tall woman walks in the room with an impressive display of cleavage and long brown hair that hung straight and loose behind her back. She was wearing a purple short-sleeved silk shirt with a black pencil skirt and black leather boots. He assumed she was the teacher, (either by her very womanly figure or the fact she wasn't wearing a uniform both played factor) so he let his eyes catch hers. She caught his gaze and immediately remembered why today was important.

"Hey honey, you must be Roxas?" She asked as she sits her large bag down on the desk. It made a loud noise, like a brick hitting a wall, and on impulse, Roxas jumped. He heard a laugh come from the back of the class but decided to ignore it and answer his teacher. "Miss Trueheart?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"That's me," She replied pointing to herself, "But everyone just calls me Miss Tifa, and this, is second period Junior English," she motioned to the class, "Welcome."

For the first time Roxas allowed himself to look up at the class, they really didn't seem so bad, but being his first day of school, everything was making him nervous. They really weren't all that much different from him. They were all dressed in the same crisp khaki and blue blazer uniform as he was, aside from the girls who wore blue plaid skirts with the blue blazers. They all had the same issue Junior English book he had sitting on there desks. 'Well, that's two things we all have in common.' He told himself. The Bell rang.

"Okay everyone sit down!" Miss Tifa yelled as she walked over to the door to close it while all the students took there seats. Well, all of them except for nervous little Roxas who was still standing next to his teachers desk. Tifa walked back over to him and put her arm on his shoulder. It was meant t be endearing but to Roxas it was a little embarrassing considering that he was only 5'2" and she was probably about 5'8".

"So, as I told you last week we have a new student with us today. This is Roxas and he just moved here from the east coast so I'm sure this'll be a big adjustment for him." She said and then turned to Roxas as if she was expecting him to say something. After a moments pause, "Is it a big difference Roxas?" She asked him. The blonds cheeks went pink as he muttered back "Yes, it's different here."

"Well this is a wonderful class, and I'm sure they'll love having you in it. Now where to seat you…" Just as Miss Tifa's voice trailed off a hand in the back of the class rose lazily. It belonged to a fiery redheaded slumped down in his seat in the very back row. He wore his uniform messy and his hair was long and wild. He had a natural smirk to his face and his eyes seemed to carry the same tone. Instead of waiting to be called on, he spoke in an almost sultry voice "Miss Tifa, this seat next to me is open."

"So it is…" said Tifa half heartedly as she quickly checked in her bag. "Oh damn it, I forgot the book for this class," she mumbled in a tone only Roxas could hear. 'Roxas you just go and sit down I have to go find this book…," she said as she left the room.

Roxas could feel the eyes of everyone in the class turn towards him as he walked to his seat. He kept his head down, trying to keep his cool whilst also avoiding everyone's stares. After he had very awkwardly sat down in his seat, everyone seemed to take a breath and the classroom was full of noise again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Red headed kids foot. 'It's enormous!' Roxas thought. 'That has to be at least a size 15'.

Baffled, Roxas very stealthily checked to make sure the red head wasn't looking at him before he allowed himself to give him a one over. He wasn't looking; actually, he was spinning his pencil around on her desk, so Roxas let himself take in the sight of the red head.

He looked very tall; Roxas couldn't tell the exact height since he was sitting down, but it had to be over 6 feet. He was thin, but not lanky. There where defiantly muscles showing through the blazer as he put the pencil down and crossed his arms over his chest. He had big hands with long fingers. 'Musician hands' Roxas couldn't help but think. The most interesting thing about him though was his face. He had very sharp, very _attractive _features. His eyes were a shining emerald that was offset by the intense red color of his long, messy, slightly spiky hair. He also seemed to have two upside down triangles tattooed just under his eyes.

'Who would get such a crazy tattoo?' Roxas asked himself as he continues to stare as Axel. Forgetting to keep his stealth, he held his gaze for too long and the red head's piercing eyes caught his. At first, he thought that Axel was ganna beat him up or something with that death look on his face.

Then, he laughed and spoke to Roxas for the first time. "Hello Roxas," he said in sure a naturally seductive tone it made Roxas blush more than he already was. "The name is Axel." and with that, he turned away and didn't speak for the rest of the period.

* * *

Axel sat in the back of his third period class, choir, and waited for Demyx to show up so he wouldn't feel like such a loner. Right on cue, the mohawked boy came rushing into the choir/band room, nearly knocking over the drum cores equipment… He skidded to a stop right in front of the redhead with an incredibly large smile spread across his face.

The taller boy couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it. He said, "Alright Dem, what's going on?" Demyx giggled and plopped into his seat next to Axel, a dreamy look in his eyes. "We got a new seating chart today in math…" After a moment and the blond didn't elaborate the redhead enquired "And this is making you turn into a pile of mush because...?" 'Because now I'm sitting next to Zexionnnnnn!!!" He trailed of again into his own fantasy world.

"God save that poor emo." Axel snickered at Demyx and his infatuation with Zexion the emo kid. Demyx ignored his snaky comment and asked, "So Ax, what's the report on the new kid in your English class? More importantly, is he yummy?"

The redhead looked at Demyx with a mischievous grin on his face, "Oh he's yummy Dem. Very veryyyy yummy" Demyx squeeled in his chair, a couple people looked at them. "DESCRIBE!!!" He requested. "Only if you stop doing that little girl scream." Axel replied. Demyx's face turned into a pout. Axel ignored the pout but complied with Demyx request for a description.

"He's pretty short, barely clearing the five foot range. He's got these big, blue, scared, baby eyes and blond hair. He looks pretty frazzled but I gatta tell you Dem, it's pretty adorable, not to mention the fact that he blushes at everything." Axel explained with enthusiasm to his blond counterpart.

"Well Ax, seems like you've already got the hots for this kid?" Demyx laughed and poked Axel in the shoulder. "I do not," Axel replied, "He's too innocent for me." Demyx smiled, "Everyone's too innocent for you Axel."

Axel smirked. "Your damn right." He said.

The blond turned his attention to his standardized black choir notebook, flipping the pages with great tenderness, "Aw dear Christmas music, I will miss you…" he said. The taller of the two snickered and said, "Good riddens."

A look of mock hurt crossed the golden locked boys face as he cradles the notebook in his arms like a newborn baby, rocking it gently. "Shh, there there Axel didn't mean anything by it, he's just bitter because he's banned from PE and can't look at any of the pretty boys anymore." Dem said, starting to laugh towards the end. Axel just smiled and said "Hey, staring is not sexual harassment, its flattery."

"Sure it is Ax."

* * *

This was the real moment Roxas had been dreading, even more than the first class, more than the awkward introductions, more than anything. Lunchtime. Nothing else could scream 'Hey everyone look at the new kid' than sitting by yourself at lunch.

The blond was standing in the double doorway to the cafeteria, just staring, not sure what to do. He was terrified of even stepping foot in the room, there were so many people there, already leading their own lives, no room for him.

He took one step in the cafeteria before he changed his mind, he would just go to the computer lab for lunch. He turned around and, of course, bumped right into someone. A very tall someone that cause Roxas to fall back on the floor.

'Oh shit' he thought. Feeling like an idiot, he looked up at the person he had probably just pissed off. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of that Axel guy looking surprised and slightly amused. Standing next to him was a blond with an interesting Mohawk-mullet-thing, who just looked concerned.

"Oh Axe, look what you've done now!" He yelled at Axel, as he motioned to the blond on the floor. Axel just smirked and offered his hand out to said blond.

Timidly, the boy on the floor took the hand. The taller boy seemed to pull him up with no effort at all. Axel pulled a little hard and once again, Roxas bumped into the redheads chest, but this time Axel caught him with his other arm. Roxas looked upwards at the other boy, and tried to will the blush to stay away from his cheeks. Obviously it wasn't working.

Axel just winked at him and then released him from his strong grip. Roxas realized he's been holding his breath and took in a big gulp of air.

The blond with the Mohawk just looked back and forth between them before suddenly something seemed to click in his mind. "Roxas?" He asked the shorter blond his eyes glittering with hope.

Roxas' face morphed into one of a very confused/shocked person. "Yes?" he answered, not ready for the other blonds response.

The mohawked boy sprang at him and squished him with a bone-crushing hug, lifting him of the ground. "I'M SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU ROXAS!" He set Roxas down and Roxas immediately grabbed his ribs in pain. "I'm Demyx! You wanna hang with us at lunch? I mean unless you have anyone else you'd rather hang with!" The boy named Demyx practically shouted at him.

Roxas wasn't anticipating anything like this to happen, he flashed his eyes at the redhead who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a devilish grin plastered across his face. "Yeah Roxas, please join us." He said in a sultry tone. Roxas almost shuddered but was able to suppress it. He turned his gaze back to Demyx who was looking at him with a pleading look.

"Well I guess so…" Roxas said.

Demyx's eyes widened even more than they were before, (And really, that shouldn't be possible) and he swung his arm over Roxas' shoulders. "Well then let's get to the eating cause I'm STARVING!" and with that Demyx began to lead Roxas to the food. It seemed like he couldn't really back out now, so he let himself be dragged through the cafeteria.

At one point the looked back at Axel, who was indecently was looking right back at him. His no signature smirk still on his face. Roxas turned his head back and blushed again. Secretly he wanted to be under Axel's arm.

* * *

"_So Roxy, how was the first day?" _Sora said. Roxas was lying on his back, on his bed, in his half un-packed room.

"It was alright…" He said kicking his shoes off.

"_Oh stop being such a baby Rox, it can't be too bad. Did you make any new friends?" _Roxas' brother asked. 'It's be a lot easier to make friends if you were here…' Roxas thought. He's always been the quiet one, and Sora was always the one to make friends quickly.

"Sorta. I still hate you for staying in Twilight Town an extra two weeks. Who cares bout your AP history final So, you've abandoned me." Roxas said, not entirely serious.

"_I care about my AP History Final thank you very much! Don't be jealous of my grades Rox, You wish you were as brilliant as I!" _Sora said. Roxas could hear him bust out laughing on the other end.

"_Speaking of this final I need to get back to studying." _Roxas' smile vanished, he didn't like to be alone, and here he was alone all the time. Sora was all he had.

"_Hello? Roxas? I really need to go!" _Sora shouted, his voice getting higher like it always did when he was annoyed. Which was often, it made Roxas smile again.

"Alright, I'll just call you tomorrow then." Roxas said.

"_K Roxas, Bye." _Sora replied and then hung up, not even waiting for Roxas' goodbye.

Roxas sighed and closed his phone, throwing it to the bottom of his bed. He could unpack some more of his room, but he felt too lazy. He could do some homework, but that sounded just as appealing as unpacking. He opted instead for putting on some music.

The Cure seemed to be the best choice, the words matched his feeling of being alone but it was upbeat enough to not cause him to sink into further depression. He put on Boy's don't cry and lay back on his bed.

His mind went over the events of today; it wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. On the other hand, maybe it was, he was undecided. Actually, it was Axel he was undecided about. Roxas just couldn't figure him out.

Now Demyx, he was an easier guy to figure out. All he seemed to care about was being happy and asking Roxas about his life back on the east coast, and how different Seattle must be.

Axel was different. Half the time he looked uninterested and pissed off, but the other half he just looked at Roxas like he wanted to eat him. The blond blushed at the thought. Axel was very attractive.

After seeing him standing up he was even more amazed at his height. He completely towered over Roxas, at the minimum he was 6' 3", probably closer to 6' 4". And the grip he had on Roxas was strong, very strong. Again, Roxas blushed.

He wondered what he thought about him.

* * *

Axel lay on his bed, staring at his led zeppelin poster across from his bed, thinking of a blond. Not the usual blond though.

Tonight his thoughts were not on Dem, or anything concerning him. In fact, he was very far from Axels mind. Tonight all the redhead could think about was that kid Roxas. Yeah, he guessed they had to b the same age since they were both juniors but to him, this Roxas looked like he was a freshman.

What the tall teenager couldn't figure out though was why he fond this boy so enthralling. He guessed it had something to do with his big blue eyes, or the tousled blond sex hair that actually worked well with his little body.

He thought about how he pulled Roxas off the floor and just how light he was. He had to be the tiniest thing Axel had ever seen. What disturbed his was that he found I quite… adorable. Which isn't something he EVER thought about.

"What's wrong with me?'

-END CHAPTER ONE-

**AN: YAYYYYYY!!!!! I finally wrote another fanfic! I'm so excited I haven't written one since I took my old ones down. (I had terrible writing skills when I wrote them haha, it was quite embarrassing to look at) But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Yes, Sora and Roxas are brothers just like every other fanfic and yes basically everyone is gay in this as well. I know it always bothers me how EVERYONE in these stories are gay and no one really explains why but hey, it's more fun like this. In later chapters I'll definitely have RiSo, Zemyx, and Hayner/Seifer. Their's no sweet abbreviation for that one. *cries***

**So anyways please review, it gives me more inspiration to update. :D**


	2. Confused

**AN: I got FOUR reviews on the first day! It inspired me so much; I felt the need to begin writing right now. Oh and if anyone is confused if I write So, it is a nickname for Sora. Many know that, but I don't want to confuse anyone. The song that is untitled in here with only the lyrics is Hello by Evanescence. You should really listen to it as you read that part. It shows the mood. So here is chapter 2, enjoy. P.s. I love the lines fan fiction put up replacing the hundred *'s that I had.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know.**

Just like a Freshman

By Teiraa Strikes Again

Chapter Two

"So are you going to the airport to meet me, or am I now unimportant to you?" A much-frazzled brunette yelled into the phone. He never could seem to keep his voice down; especially when he is rushing making sure every thing is packed. Unfortunately, his blond twin on the other line had to suffer the consequences.

"Yes, I told you yesterday that I would So." Roxas replied. "I haven't changed my mind in the last 14 hours." The blonde was attempting to multitask; talk to his insane brother and do some geometry homework.

"I was just checking and making that you and that sexy devil Axel didn't have any plans." Sora said, a laugh hanging on his words. He could almost feel the heat of Roxas' face over the phone 2000 miles away.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE AXEL!!!" Roxas fumed into the phone and could hear Sora trying to suppress a laugh. That just got him angrier.

"I'm serious So, He's such a fucking dick! For two fucking weeks I've been here and he's barely acknowledged my existence other than to make asshole comments, or laugh at me, or boss me around in Biology." The west coast twin ranted, starting to feel more sad than angry. Emotions did not sit well with Roxas; he needed to change the subject.

"Calm down Roxas, it was only a joke." Sora said, sensing something was amiss with his brother.

Roxas checked the clock, hoping it was late enough to tell Sora he was going to sleep. Of course, he had no intention to close his eyes; every time he fell asleep, he was there. Luckily, it was almost midnight and Roxas said "Gatta go Sora, tired." Roxas replied.

"Alright Rox, can't wait to see you!" Sora said, unaware of anything wrong.

Roxas clicked end before even saying goodbye. He needed a distraction, something to keep him awake, but defiantly no talking to Sora. Music, that was a good start. He didn't feel like trying to cheer himself up tonight though, he was more in the mood to just sit and wallow in self pity.

Walking over to one of the only things he has unpacked, his stereo. He still hadn't set up the surround. He rifled through a couple boxes until he found his CD of favorite Evanescence songs and roughly showed it in the player. Bring me to life came on with a vengeance.

He still didn't understand Axel; he's been here for almost two weeks and Axel still barely speaks to him. Roxas didn't even know why he still hung out with him, well actually he did. If he wanted to get rid of Axel, he would have to get rid of Demyx too. In addition, the blonde wasn't willing to give up the only friend he'd made since moving.

The song changed and he realized he hadn't moved since putting the CD in. He was still kneeling in front of the stereo, just staring into space. He stood up stiffly and walked over to his bed, lying down again.

"Playground, school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again, has no one told you she's not breathing, hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to… Hello?"

'What's wrong with me?' The boy asked himself. He couldn't understand why Axel didn't like him, nonetheless couldn't even talk to him. And he was so bossy! Was Roxas his lackey now? Someone he could just walk all over? The blond rolled over onto his side. That was probably all he was worth. There is nothing fun or special about him at all. Who would want to be friends with someone like him?

All Roxas could think of was Axel, no matter how hard he tried to stop and tell himself that this flaming idiot isn't worth his time he couldn't.

The song ended and he got up to violently shut off the stereo. He kicked the wall, hard and left a dent. The blonde looked at his destruction for a moment, then crawling into bed, facing the wall, and fell asleep.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

A groan was heard in the room, and then the slam of a hand turning off the alarm clock. Immediately following those sounds there was "Fucking alarm clock…"

A bit of red hair peeked out from underneath the covers along with the hand that had hit the alarm. Other than that, the teenager's 6'4" frame was hidden underneath a pile of blankets in his California King bed.

Slowly but surely one limb at a time escaped the sheets, and finally a tall redhead emerged looking very tired, scratching his head. He got up and walked over to his full length mirror, and surveyed himself.

He was losing a bit of muscle, and made a mental note to go to the gym today. His hair looked the same, still red, still unmanageable, but sexy in his opinion and he would never cut it.

He looked the same as he did everyday, but he felt different. Nothings been quite right since the Roxas kid moved into town. Axel couldn't figure it out. He leaned closer to the mirror staring himself deep in the eyes, hoping he could figure out what was so wrong with him.

After seeing nothing but green, black, and white, he mumbled some curse under his breath, and walked into his bathroom, set on taking a shower.

The redhead turned the water on full blast and stepped in, hoping the hot water would help him clear his head and stop feeling so… odd. That was the only way he could describe his feelings.

'It's all Roxas' fault' He thought as he felt the hot water run down his body. He couldn't control himself around the kid, I mean , he didn't _try_ to be an asshole when he was around, it just sort of happened. He honestly had no problem with Roxas, but every time he was around him, he couldn't control himself.

It was tearing him apart on the inside, Roxas was so… adorable. The blond was so innocent and pure looking, but at the same time had a personality that defied the sweet look. HE was harsh, and determined. Axel liked this.

This is why he couldn't understand why he could never say one nice word to this kid that fascinated him so much. It was confusing and the redhead decided that he couldn't think about this anymore.

* * *

The same thing had happened for the past two weeks everyday. The short junior walked from his first period geometry to his locker to drop off him books and pick up his literature book and notebook.

It was one of Roxas' pet peeves, huge turtle like backpack. If he could help it, the blond would only carry the books he needed for his next class, but this proved or very frequent locker stops.

So anyways everyday, after he put minimal materials into his bag, he would walk to the complete opposite side of the school to Junior English, a class he'd learn to hate.

Axel. The cause of all his problems…

Today however was different, the blond walked with a new spring in his step, his lips for once not turned down into a frown. These were subtle changes and the blond hardly expected anyone to notice. Axel was not on his mind today. Today was the day Sora came, and then everything would be all right again.

Roxas never felt complete without Sora and he doubted he ever will. The blond guessed it was probably a twin thing.

After it seemed like forever, he reached his class. Surprisingly, Axel was already there. Usually he didn't show up till when the bell was actually ringing. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to his seat.

Just like everyday, he pulled out his notebook and started to randomly doodle something on the cover of it. (It was almost half full).

Then the string of normalcy broke, and the blond was jolted out of his routine with surprise. The redhead seemed to have broken his string of silence.

"Hey." He spoke casually, as if they spoke everyday.

Roxas blinked, not once but twice, before turning to Axel giving him a 'wtf' look. Axel's smirk seemed to become just a tad more devilish.

When Roxas didn't reply Axel spoke again. "What's the matter Blondie, do I intimidate you?" He asked in a tone that made Roxas cheeks heat up like they do whenever he thinks about the redhead.

"No, I'm just curious why you've become a decent person all of the sudden." Roxas snapped back at him.

"Oh touchy,.." Axel replied leaning backwards away from the blond and putting both hands behind his head. "… I have many sides to me."

Roxas almost smiled at this, but decided to hold his ground. "Glad to see you've finally decided to stop being an ass." Roxas said, satisfied with Axels three different looks that happened almost simultaneously.

First was a look of pain, which Roxas liked the best, next was a look Roxas couldn't quite figure out, and the last was a look of someone accepting a challenge.

"So, you seem to be in a better mood than usually Roxy, what's the occasion, just happy to see me?" Axel inquired raising and eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest whilst leaning forward.

"Well, if you feel like pestering me about it, my brother is finally coming to town today." Roxas said trying to seem annoyed with the redhead.

Axel genuinely looked surprised at this remark. "Brother?"

"Yes," Roxas replied, "My twin bother Sora, he stayed in Boston an extra two weeks to finish up all his honors exams and shit…" The blonde trailed off, annoyed again, but this time at Sora for leaving him alone.

"So is your brother as feisty as you are Roxy?" Axel asked, his eyes holding an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes. The blonde just narrowed his own eyes.

"Don't call me Roxy." was all the shorter male replied before turning back to doodling for the rest of the period.

* * *

All Axel could think about was the fact that Blondie had a twin brother. The most concerning thing for the redhead though was he hoped he didn't have this 'issue' with the Roxas double that would soon enter his life.

The redhead sat across from the blond at lunch, listening to Demyx drag on and on about 'how come he didn't know about Roxas' brother' and asking the Roxas a bucket full of questions.

Roxas sat eating his lunch and answering Dem's questions quickly and simply, the same as he always talked to him.

So far Axel had learned that Sora and Roxas were nothing alike. Sora seemed to be very upbeat and social, where Roxas obviously wasn't. The blond also let on that this Sora had brown hair instead of blonde, but his eyes looked the exact same as Roxas', big and blue. Roxas also mumbled something about them both being shorter than midgets….

Axel thought this would explain why Roxas is so small and adorable looking. Well maybe not the adorable part, but usually twins are short because they are two split people. The redhead smiled and thanked freshman year physical science.

All this info was starting to calm Axel's nerves about a second Roxas. He defiantly sounded like Roxas' polar opposite.

The Shorter blond looked up at Axel and caught him staring again, but even when Roxas held eye contact with the redhead, he didn't look away. Roxas blushed and finally looked away, feeling the need to free himself from Axel's intense gaze.

Demyx looked between the two of them whilst their eyes where locked and smiled. He wondered when they'd figure out that they undoubtedly were desperately attracted to each other.

AN: AHHHH! *fan girl moment* I really dislike this 'they still don't know they like each other' This will be so much more fun to write when they do, plus I actually have an idea of where I'm going with the next chapter so that's exciting as well. AND SORA FINALLY COMING! I love writing Sora parts cause its always fun. Akuroku is a big pile of angst. So yeah, Please review I LOOOVE them and the more I get the faster I"ll write. I promise!


	3. Sora Arrives and Causes Problems

**AN: I don't want to seem mean, but I am disappointed by my 2 comments I got on the last chapter. Please if you read, a review is easy. Even a simple 'Hey that was awesome can't wait for the next chapter." is greatly appreciated. Plus, the AKUROKU-ness is starting to evolve.**

Just like a Freshman

By Teiraa Strikes Again

Chapter Three

"Roxas!" a cry could be heard throughout most of the airport. Not surprisingly, the sound was made by a very excited brunette running out of the loading area.

The boy ran through the crowded area and leaped on an identical looking boy, this one however had blonde hair.

The blonde started to loose oxygen thus the hacking and coughing began.

A woman said "Sora, let him go he can't breath" as she laughed and peeled her sons apart.

"Mom!" Sora yelled as he released Roxas (who took in a huge breath of air and sank to his knees) and hugged his mother with the same intensity he had with his twin.

She hugged him back. "Sora we missed you so much!" Roxas could tell she was trying not to cry.

Roxas looked back and forth between Sora and his mother. He had almost forgotten how much the to looked alike. She was short like both of them, about 5' 2". But her and Sora shard the same chestnut brown hair and sweet, bubbly personalities. Roxas could feel himself start to smile.

That was until a tall, blonde man in a business suit stepped up to the huging pair and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly your crushing him now." he said just as Sora's face started to turn a shade bluer.

"Oh sorry honey, I am just excited to have you back, the house has been so quiet without you!" She said as she released him from her bone crunching grip. He also, fell to his kness holding his ribs.

Roxas knew this remark should probably offend him but who was he kidding, Sora did always seem to brighten up the family.

The twins father, pulled the brunette to his feet and then stuck out his hand for a very manly hand-shake.

Sora took the hand and tried his best to give it a manly shake. However this is Sora we are talking about and manly-ness seems not to compute in his brain.

"Nice to see you son." The man said.

"You too Dad!" Sora exclaimed, trying to keep the disappointment from his face. It seemed that everyone bought it, well everyone except for Roxas.

They could never keep secrets from each other. Roxas assumed it was a twin thing.

"Alright lets go find your luggage, it's late." Their father said.

* * *

Sora walked into his new house filled with awe and excitement. His eyes lit up like the forth of July, and he dropped his suitcase… right onto his brothers foot.

He took off up the left side f the huge double staircase before Roxas could even yell "OUCH!". He would have been mad if he hadn't remembered his first time walking into this house.

It was truly breathtaking. It was a very regal 3 stories high and was located in a very rich neighborhood that over looked the water, and had a view of Seattle. It was full of fireplaces, spiral staircases and all the luxuries anyone would eve want.

Roxas' room even had a huge bay window, a walk-in closet and it's own bathroom. Sora's room was pretty much identical, but he figured that if he didn't find Sora soon he might get lost in the big house and Roxas would never get the chance to show him the fantastic room.

"Well If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office." Roxas' father said as he walked away

'Good old Dad always wanting quality family time' thought Roxas. He figured it was time to find Sora but as he walked off in the direction Sora had ran his mother yelled after him "I'll have his bags brought up for him, after you help him unpack a little, come down and the three of us will have hot chocolate.

Roxas nodded to her and proceeded to jog after Sora. He found him wandering in the hall that led to guest room and the game room.

"A little lost So?" He laughed, Sora turned around with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Um… can you show me where my room is?" he laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

The boys went up another floor and found Sora's room, which was conveniently right next to Roxas'.

Sora opened the door, practically oozing excitement. He squeeled when he saw it and ran around the whole thing, including the bathroom and the closet in about 7 seconds.

"Roxas it's huge!" he said as he shook Roxas' arms. He fought back the urge to say 'that's what she said.' and just nodded.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Roxas offered.

"Yes, and I have a couple new posters that you're ganna be so jealous of!" Sora replied.

* * *

Axel walked into first period, Japanese. Their was nothing worse than starting off your day being forced to speak a different language.

Today, like most days, was barely awake as he slid into his seat. His venti soy vanilla latte from his favorite coffee house starbucks never left his hand. If Axel didn't have his starbucks in the morning, he'd never make it through the day.

Because of this, Axel though he was imagining things when Roxas walked through his door an headed straight for Fujigami-sensei.

The redhead watched as Roxas engaged in some sort of conversation with his teacher. He took a sip of his coffee and squinted at the boy. Something was different about it.

'What? Why would Roxas dye his hair brown, the blonde was sooo hot.' Axel self consciously asked himself. 'And he doesn't seem to see me.'

In fact this brunette Roxas seemed to be giving him a strange look, he seems to be confused at why the redhead was staring so diligently at him.

Axel was more than frustrated now. He took a long last swig of him coffee and stood up to throw his empty cup away. Brown haired Roxas' eyes seemed to widen as he stared at the red head.

'Wow. I wasn't aware anyone could be this tall, and he's got the hair, the eyes, the height, the tattoos. This has to be Axel.' Sora thought to himself.

Out of the blue, a crash was hear from out in the hallway and the teacher, forgetting all about his new student, ran out into the hallway making sure no one was trying to steal and trophies… again…

Axel smirked at his teachers 'omg' run and dropped his cup into the trash. He looked back at Roxas but then was struck with a very important fact about today.

"Sora?" he almost whispered as he looked down at Roxas' twin brother.

The brunette did not look like he was afraid of Axel or the least bit timid like his brother. In fact he seemed to be quite outgoing because he looked Axel point blank in the eyes and said "HI AXEL I'M SORA!!!" with the biggest smile anyone's ever seen.

Axel chuckled. "You are nothing like your brother are you kid?" He asked with a smirk. He didn't even mean for that to be the first thing out of his mouth, but it was what his mind was thinking so he thought, 'what the hell.'

The kid (thank god) didn't take any offense but only smiled bigger.

"So you are Axel!" he shouted and began jumping up and down.

Axel laughed and started to walk back to his seat secretly shocked that Roxas would talk about him to his brother. He'd always just thought Roxas hated him… But that wasn't going to stop Axel from thinking about him… scandaly clad… on his knees…

'Not the time for this' Axel mentally restrained himself. Remembering Sora he turned around and said, 'Yeah that's the name, got it memorized?" he said and pointed to his temple. It was his kind of his signature thing. No he would not just grow up and get over it…

Sora followed him to his seat and plopped down in the seat next to.

"Got it." The brunette said quite seriously.

After a moment of awkward silence and Axel getting a little creeped out by Sora's staring the redhead decided to ask "So how did you know who I was?"

"Your not getting any of the juicy details out of me, all I'm saying is you look exactly like Rox described you." Sora said as he started to take out his new text books.

"So how did he describe me then?" Axel said, the smirk returning to his face.

"I-I said no juicy details!" Sora stammered.

"Well then that's all I need to know." Axel said, satisfied.

Sora was confused. "huh?" he asked.

"Now I know that there were some juicy details." the redhead replied.

* * *

Second period, Axel walked into Lit just as the bell was ringing. Miss Trueheart gave him a stern look, but he just shrugged and took his sweet time walking to the back of the class.

He looked over at his blonde companion who was, like usual not looking back at him, but instead ignoring him for doodling on the cover of his English notebook.

Axel couldn't help but stare at the way Roxas' face was scrunched up in concentration. His eyes were intently focused on his doodle and almost seemed cloudy to Axel. His lips were parted in concentration and the redhead felt like he'd never be able to take his eye's off those moist, jui-

"Is there any particular reason your staring at me today Axel?" Roxas said, his eyes never moving from his drawing.

Axel was taken aback, but soon regained his composure.

"No, I'm just trying to decide who was cuter. You or that brother of yours." He replied.

A lump formed in Roxas' throat. He didn't know why this pissed him off so much it just did. He took his eyes off his drawing to shoot a death glare at Axel.

"Oh so I take it that you met Sora." He ground out.

"That's right, and he seemed to be far more friendly than you are Roxy." Axel said smuggly, mistaking Roxas' look for his usual coldness.

This actually stung in Roxas' heart a little. He knew Axel was just trying t get a reaction out of him, but couldn't _somebody_ like hi better than Sora for once.

"Well that's great. So now you can just leave me alone and hang with your best buddy Sooo-ra." He said in a particular icy tone.

This was starting to piss Axel off. Why was Roxas being such a bitch?

"Maybe I will. At least he'd have some type of personality." and with a sharp turn of his head Axel tore his furious gaze away from Roxas.

His jade eyes burned into the back of the kid's head that sat in front of him for a few seconds before he heard rustling next to him and then loud footsteps as Roxas ran out of the room.

* * *

'Come on Rox keep it together.' the blonde told himself. He would not start crying, at least not until he was safe in the boys lavatory.

After what seemed like an hour Roxas burst into a thankfully empty bathroom, crashed into a stall and then finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

All he wanted, was just for once. Someone to prefer him over Sora. Someone who liked him for him, and didn't wonder why he didn't act more like his brother.

It hurt even more coming from Axel. Roxas couldn't deny it anymore, he desperately wanted Axel to acknowledge him, not sarcastically, not as a piece of ass, but as Roxas. The blonde wanted someone to listen to him and to care about him. He had finally realized that he wanted Axel to be that person.

But Roxas realized this was like trying to catch Santa Claus, or the Easter bunny. It was impossible and no matter how much you wanted to catch 'em and keep them for yourself you simply couldn't. Axel didn't care about him, Axel didn't care about anyone.

Roxas stayed in there for about 10 more minutes letting every single tear he'd bee holding in fall onto his blazer, his khaki pants, and even his book bag. Trying to hold the sobs in, he didn't need anyone hearing him. Even with all his methods a few gasps and whimpers escaped his lips.

When the tears began to dry and Roxas started to think, 'whatever, I'm never going to be able to change anything so there's no use being sad over it.' he stood up off the toilet and opened the stall door. He took a quick peek to make sure he was still alone before he stepped into the common space of the bathroom. The blond stared at himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing himself.

His eyes were red and swollen they probably would look like that for most of the day too. His face also seemed to be redder and puffier. His cheeks were still wet and his face hurt from the force of his crying. He bent himself over the sink and splashed cool water on his face. Next he grabbed a fistful of paper towel and roughly dried his face, the scratchy towels irritated his already raw skin.

Roxas turned back to the mirror to see if his face had improved at all. He jumped almost a full foot when he saw a tall boy with very tan skin and long silver hair standing about 3 inches behind him.

When the small blonde boy spun around the larger boy grabbed him by his arms and pushed him up against the wall.

Roxas let out a squeek as his big blue eyes looked up in terror at his captor.

Hateful auburn eyes glared down at him. The mans voice when he spoke was like smooth poison.

"Look at how innocent you look." He paused to chuckle at Roxas' continued horrified look. "I'm going to have fun with you today."

* * *

**AN: MUAH HA HA HA HA!!! I am evil! Don't worry the fourth chapter will be up soon, I'm finally on Christmas break and I feel such a passion for writing this story now. I'm going to start writing literally right after this is posted! PEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN SOOOO MUCH TO ME!!! And if no one has figured this out yet, this is a very wealthy community. Pretty much everyone in this story if friggin loaded. Haha.**


	4. Rescue

**AN: I literally begAN this chapter seconds after I posted chapter three. I'M SO SORRY!!! My schedule just got very hectic around Christmas and then I got in trouble and had my laptop taken away for a month (which is the only thing that holds my fanfiction) So yeah. Anyways I've already began chapter five so don't worry!!!**

**Also, I'd love to thank the people who have reviewed multiple times Khuronji, Saruvi, and of course Bloondiemondei. P.s. Bloondiemondei, yes you can have Roxas. Only in spirit though, we all know he belongs to that gorgeous redhead, Axel.**

Just like a Freshman

By Teiraa Strikes Again

Chapter Four

Hateful auburn eyes glared down at the small blonde. The mans voice when he spoke was like smooth poison.

"Look at how innocent you look." He paused to chuckle at Roxas' continued horrified look. "I'm going to have fun with you today."

Roxas didn't have time to react before his mouth was covered with a greedy one, who's tongue kept probing his lips trying to get them open.

The blonde was trying to fight his captor off, but was outmatched. This man was bigger and stronger. He proved this as he lifted Rox off the ground by placing his muscled knees in between Roxas' legs.

Unwillingly Roxas let out a moan due to the pressure being instilled at his groin.

"Oh you like that don't you?" The silver haired man growled against his terrified victims lips.

Roxas tried to scream and tried to fight, but all he received was a sharp shove against the wall. He had thought all the tears were gone, but sure enough they started the flow again as he realized what was about to happen to him.

Suddenly, he was dropped to the floor. His rear end smacked the floor and shot pain throughout his spine, he cried out in agony. The blonde was then given a sharp kick to the face and everything went black.

* * *

All the noise came rushing back at once, so did the pain. The battered blonde cracked his eyes open and immediately saw big worried blue eyes and blonde hair staring down at him for a split second and then tearing away fast to look at the thing that was causing to the noise.

Roxas craned his neck, as much as he could in his state, and tried to figure out what was going on.

His eyes could only see a blurry outline of a tall man with red hair. A slit second later another of a tan boy with silver hair fell to the ground. There was red across his entire body. The noise stopped.

"Axel!" The boy above Roxas called.

Roxas then realized that it was Demyx above him, and that his head was resting in Demyx's lap. The beaten boy then looked over to the other two figures who he now was registering as Axel, and that man who'd attacked him just a second ago.

"Axel, Roxas is awake!" The mohawked teen yelled. Roxas tried to open his eyes wider to try and see Axel more clearly. When he did, he cried out in pain.

The redhead looked down on his friend and his… well he didn't even know what to classify Roxas with anymore. He knew that what Roxas looked like now was going to be nothing compared to what he'll look like in about an hour. All Axel knew was that Roxas needed to get out of here. So that's what he'd do.

"Dem," the redhead spoke as he kneeled down next to the two boys. "I'm ganna take Roxas back to my house okay? You can come too."

Demyx nodded and was about to speak when-

"So-o-or-r-ra" groaned Roxas, he had closed his eyes again, not wanting to experience the pain of sight.

"Fuck…"Axel cursed to no one in particular.

"What?" Demyx asked furrowing his brow.

"Roxas' brother remember… we'll have to get a hold of him somehow. I guess he can come to my house too." Axel grumbled.

Demyx nodded his head. In a soft voice he asked Roxas "Rox, do you have your cell phone?"

After a few seconds Roxas managed to pat his pocket. Without a second thought the redhead reached into his comrades pocket (trying to forget where the heat inside of it was radiating from) and pulled out his phone. He then handed it to Demyx.

"Alright Dem, then I'll take Rox here to my house in my car, and you can wait here until class is over. Then call Sora and bring him to my house." Axel spoke quite calmly.

Demyx gave the phone a one over and then said, "Gatcha."

All of the sudden Roxas could feel himself being moved from the cold tiled floor, and his head in Demyx lap to being cradled in someones arms. A very warm, very strong someone. Still not wanting to open his injured eyes Roxas called out in a weak voice, "Ax-xel?"

Axel almost smiled at the innocence of Roxas' voice, but then looked down and saw the grim state his blonde was in and the smile falter. Still he replied, "Yeah kid, I got you."

* * *

Roxas fell asleep on the car ride to Axel's. Axel figured that it only took about 10 minutes for him to be completely out. The redhead would look over at his companion when he would stop at stop signs, red-lights, and so on.

'That bastard Xemnas…' Axel thought as he sped 20 miles above the speed limit. The redhead couldn't understand how he could do that to Roxas' _face. _Axel couldn't even imagine what would have happened if he and Dem weren't there.


End file.
